Vegeta's pride is eternal!
by JTD3
Summary: After his noble sacrifice against Buu Vegeta was summoned by the one... the only... Louise! But how will the Prince of Saiyans survive in a world where he is considered less than dirt? Well he proves them all wrong and shows them all how his pride... WILL NEVER DIE TO ANYONE! (Now that it's finished... for adoption!)
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta's Pride is eternal.

Chapter 1: Pride is something a Saiyan will always keep!

"Talking."

_Thinking_

(Me commenting on stuff)

**JTD3: Yeah just for a bit i'll be coming up with story lines that i may do in the future once i'm done with The Z-Fighters of the Multiverse. And thats going to be a very long story which i try to update regularly but I'm busy most the time. So these types of things will pop up every now and then! anyway on to the disclaimer! Vegeta if you would be so kind?**

**Vegeta: JTD3 has no rights towards Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Nor does he own Familiar of Zero. Okay i'm done now where exactly is my food!?**

**JTD3: … um… in… the fridge! (Vegeta walks off with a smirk.) Okay… well i better go shopping. While i'm out read the story!**

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere (enjoy this name now because i will not repeat it! to long to remember!) is what many call a 'Zero'. This title refers to her success rate in magic at her school. Which is completely 0.00. She has blond-pink hair, a school uniform with a cape, and pinkish brown eyes? (How the hell do you get those eyes?) She and the rest of her class was standing outside their school for an important event which all second years go through. Summoning a Familiar! Louise saw this as her chance to become something more than a 'Zero'. To accomplish this she needs to summon a strong familiar.

"Next up is miss Louise Valliere. Please step forward to the circle and attempt to summon your familiar." This was Jean Colbert or Mr. Colbert or sometimes referred to as the Flame Snake because of his magic. He is a middle aged bald man who has glasses. (Does anyone out there have a teacher fitting this description? Because I have 3!)

"Wait for all the rest of us to get to cover before blowing the circle up 'Zero'!" This is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. A tanned woman with red hair and... well… big… breast! (There I said it you perverts!)

"Shut up Kiriche! I can do this!" Yelled the pinkette. Hearing this the whole class laughed. That is until Mr. Colbert decided he had enough.

"That's enough class!... Go ahead Louise." The girl gave a silent nod of appreciation and slowly walked to the summoning circle with a nervous expression.

"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe. My diven, beautiful, powerful servant heed my call. I wish in the bottom of my heart. Answer my guidance and appear!" Then a huge puff a explosion appeared.

….…Another place a bit earlier…..….

In a large desert you could see three figures. One was a man with blond spiky hair, teal green eyes, and a large M on his forehead. He was bloodied and beaten, his outfit torn in various places, and he still had a face full of resolve. His name is Vegeta.

The next was a young boy also with blond spiky hair only his was in a different pattern. (I have no way of describing it.) The boy was wearing a green training Gi. The kid's name is Trunks son of Vegeta. The kid was looking at his father.

The last one is the son a Goku. Goten had spiky hair the resembled his fathers, a Gi that also resembled his dads only his had long sleeves. Goten has followed Trunks to try and help Vegeta fight Buu, a fat pink bubble gum monster.

"Listen… you need to take of your mother Trunks." The Saiyan warriors voices was calm and nice. The son of vegeta looked up at his dad in confusion.

"Take care of mom? but… you can do that to right?" Vegeta looked off with a small smile on his face. "You can take care of mom to can't you dad...dad? why would you say that dad? Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?" Vegeta lost his smile.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here." He said quick and fast to the point. "As for Buu i'll fight him alone." A look of shock came to both the young boy's faces.

"Don't do that!" Shouts son of Goku. (Yay he can talk!)

'Goten's right. Will fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you? let us fight with you!" Trunks turns to Goten. "You're in right?"

"Yeah!"

"See we're with you!" Shouts Trunks happily to his father.

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two. I will fight this myself." But the boy's wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on! It'll be easier to beat him up!" Cheered Goten.

"Yeah we'll gang up on him! He won't know what hit him" Trunks joined the cheering.

"Yeah we are tough! We could beat that big blob without you right Trunks?" Shots Goten in excitement.

"Yeah you bet might do better than you did!" In his excitement Trunks let his tongue slip. Both covered their mouths in fear of what Vegeta might do. However he just looked at Buu.

"Trunks… you are my only son and yet i haven't held in my arms once since you were a baby have I?" The boy's dropped their hands and stared shocked at Vegeta. Turning to his son Vegeta said. "Come here son." The Saiyan walked to the boy. grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Trunks was pulled into something he never got before… a hug from his father. "Dad… this is embarrassing… Dad come on cut it out." Said the boy. Vegeta looked at his son while said boy had a small smile on his face.

"Trunks… there's something you must know...you've made me proud my son." The boy looked up at his father in surprise." The next seconde Vegeta brought his hand up and gave a swift chop to the neck. The son fell to the ground. His hair turning back to purple and falling into unconsciousness. Goten looked on in horror.

"What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks?" Shout's the young saiyan running to his fallen friend.

Above the scene was Piccolo. Wearing his purple Gi with his training Weights on his shoulders. looking on as Goten kept questioning Vegeta. The next thing the Namekian saw was Vegeta punching Goten in the stomach and the boy slowly falling into the ground to blackness. Flying down and walking to Vegeta The Namek knew just what was going in.

"Vegeta i Know what you're doing and one day so will Trunks." Both were in a staring contest which was interrupted by Buu humming happily.

"Me is mad! Who hit Buu!?" Shouts the pink monstrosity.

"take the two boy's far away from here as possible. Go now!" Ordered Vegeta. Him and Piccolo walking by each other.

"Of course." The Namek grabbed both boy's.

"It's time… Go now!" Shouts Vegeta.

"You'll die. You know that don't you." He received no answer but instead got a question.

"there is one thing i would like to know. Tell me… will i see that clown in the other world?" Vegeta saw Buu advance.

"I am not going to lie to you. And the answer may be hard for you to hear. this is the truth." Vegeta's eye twitched at what he knew would happen. "Goku dedicated his life helping innocents. He died selflessly in an act to save people. You on the other hand have lived your life in pursuit of you own desires. When you die you will not receive the same reward as Goku." As Piccolo finished Vegeta gave a small smile.

"Oh well… so be it. That will be all. Get out of here! And hurry!" Piccolo flew into the distance. Buu stopped in front of vegeta pointing at him.

"You stay! You fight Buu now!"

"Yes that right! Your fight is with me! the others are of no concern to you! Got it! You big bloated balloon freak!" Taunted the Saiyan in a cocky tone. Buu blew smoke out of his head.

"You Die! Me Buu no like you! Buu hate you!" Vegeta smirked and chuckled which made Buu Blow more smoke.

'I think i finally understand you… Lets go!" Vegeta's plan has begun. He concentrated all his power in side of him. Compacting all the energy in a single point of his body. His power radiated off him. Electricity danced around his body. Smirking as he did. Soon all of his Ki created a sphere of power around him. Yellow energy flowing around it.

"You are a fool! I am going to crush you! And throw you into the wind!" His power skyrocketed.

_Trunks...Bulma… I do this for you… and yes… even for you kakarot. _Buu looked at the sparks flying off his body. In his final act in the world Vegeta gave off a bone chilling scream.

"AAAAAU UGGGHHHH!" Right then Vegeta released all the power he held with in. A massive explosion enveloped both him and Buu. Utterly destroying both of them… for good. His final light shining across the world.

…...…..POV Vegeta….

_Where… am I? What happened to me… oh yeah… Buu. wait if thats true then I should be dead? but I feel pain. Wait… I ended up in hell so pain should be part of the package. Still not what i expected… am I lying on… Grass? I better get a peek at the place i'll spend all eternity in. Also why do i feel… like someone just insulted my honor?_

Vegeta heard talking… it was a strange language that he didn't understand. Not very knew when you worked as a space pirate who's been to hundreds of different worlds. Slowly the Prince of Saiyans opened his eyes. What he saw was a bit shocking… instead of old 'friends' like Cell, Frieza, the Ginuy's, and quite possibly Nappa. But never had he thought about seeing… well kids and one man. You'd think it… was… a school trip?

"Dame it! No no no no!" Slowly getting to his feet the Saiyan took notice to the extent of his injuries. Not that bad actually. About the same as when he decided to kill Buu and himself.

"Good… I'm in a condition to fly or fight away." He didn't notice the confusion on the children's and teachers faces. Nor would he really care it didn't bother him if they wouldn't be able to listen to him talking. they started to say more words in the strange language but Vegeta ignored it. However it was the laughter that got Vegeta's antention. Looking at the children he saw them both laughing and pointing at a girl with… dame why pink hair! The teacher stepped in and both he and the girl had a conversation of sorts. Guess it was an argument because the girl hung her head down in defeat. She walked to the Saiyan which he found wired.

"Look girl I don't care what you want but I can't stay." Instead of being confused like how she was a bit ago she now looked on with a slight… blush? Now standing in front of Vegeta she grabbed his shoulders and tried to bring him to her eye level. Key word **tried**. The prince of Saiyans didn't even budge. She seemed a bit shocked, but that wasn't Vegeta's problem. He had to find some way of getting home… to Trunks, Bulma, and to settle the score he had with Kakarot. The girl jumped to Vegeta's eye level and tried to do the unthinkable… she wanted to **kiss** Vegeta. But not even ten inches to Vegeta had she found herself pushed off.

"Now listen here girl! I have a wife and a family! Also you are too young to even think about kissing me you hear that!" For a moment Vegeta forgot that they couldn't understand him. The old man came close to Vegeta with a… stick? Ok way too many surprises for Vegeta.

"A… stick? Many warrior's have come to face me with different weapons but a stick? You must be either very brave or very idiotic!" Even with the language barrier they seemed to understand him fine with his tone. The teacher used the universal sign for "I will cause no harm." by waving his hands in the air. Vegeta let him come close. The old man waved his stick and said something before he spoke once more only this time Vegeta understood.

"Hello familiar. My name is Jean Colbert or Mr. Colbert. Which ever one you choose. But enough of that I need…"

…..At the end of Louise's spell…

"See i knew this would happen!" Shouts a student in the group. There was a huge explosion as the result of Louise's attempt to summon a familiar.

"See. She can't even do a simple summon!" Shouts Kirche from the smoke.

"Wait I… see something lying on the ground here!" They all noticed the same thing only it wasn't a thing… it was a person. He wore a shredded outfit which consisted of a one piece (Whatever it's called.). his hair was pitch black and spiky… very spiky. (Ok is it just me or do i use … way too much then i should?)

"Ha! Even if she can use the summoning spell all she could get is a weak commoner!" As if by complete coincidence the 'Human' looked at them all. He had a serious look one of which gave them the thought of being an actual nobel. However his clothes and hair stated otherwise. He stood up slowly and shouted some unintelligible gibberish. After quieting down he looked at himself and looked satisfied at his condition… odd.

"Looks like Louise's familiar is just some low some commoner!" Shouts the zerbst in humor. This caused laughter amongst the crowd. However like always Mr. Colbert had to ruin the fun.

"Class! Keep your own opinion to yourselves!" The teacher said in a tone of nonsense.

"Sir? May I redo my summoning ritual?" Asked Louise to her teacher.

"Sorry Louise but this is a very important thing to do. If i allow you to redo it then that's the equivalent of spitting on your fellow nobel men and have to complete the contract." She deadpanned at this, but she had no choice in the matter. Walking to the man she grabbed his shoulder which.. were very broad. Yup definitely a commoner. No Nobel did anything physical. she pulled with all her might to bring him down to seal the contract. But no matter how hard she pulled he wouldn't move! She next decided to jump up and give him the kiss which sealed the contract. But still he pushed her down. Her a nobel! Being pushed to the dirt by some stinking commoner!

"Now, Now miss… Don't go shooting your mouth off to him just yet." Mr. Colbert walked the man using the sign of "I mean no harm". The man allowed the teacher to come near him. Mr. Colbert casted a simple translation spell on the man.

"Hello familiar. My name is Jean Colbert or Mr. Colbert. Which ever one you choose. But enough of that I need you to allow miss louise here to kiss you in order for her to complete the contract." Said the teacher. The man gave a growl in response.

"A contract you say? Well Colbert what kind of 'contract' is it?" The man had a gruff voice. Which was full of venom especially when he said contract.

"A contract that seals you to this Child here." Mr. Colbert said missing the venom. He was expecting for him to just "Ok lets get this over with" but instead he heard.

"Ha! You really are a good joker. I thought you were a teacher not a comedian! Seal me… with a child! Oh thats a riot… Look old man I am a proud warrior! Last of my blood! Prince of my people! I. Will. Not. Be. Controlled. By. A Child!" Hearing this made the whole class silent. Had Louise summon a Nobel?

"So tell me sir… What type of magic do you use?" The teacher was curious now.

"Magic? Why would I use something as pathetic as that when i use a greater power!" His response shocked everyone even the Colbert was surprised by his statement.

"Now tell why you decided to take up the role of comedy?" Questioned Colbert.

"How about you answer my question. How and why am i here? I should be wasting away in hell right now! I was suppose to die then and there! Why am i here surrounded by weakling children and their weakling of a teacher!?" The Nobles looked on with anger at being called weaklings.

"Weak? Sorry but thats the last thing anyone here is." His voice had no emotion whatsoever.

"Are you and these kids ready to prove weather your 'magic' is weak or not?" The man got into a fighting stance which seemed to be complicated but he got down into stance in no time signifying he was skilled in the art of close combat. But Mages never get in close. They only attack from a distance. It's a familiar's job to get in close.

"Come and defend the honor of your precious 'magic'! I may not be in top form! But it'll be more than enough to take down one old man and some useless children! Come and get me you freaks!" The class without Colbert's orders went almost flying toward the man. All the while he had a smirk plastered on his face!

**AU: Hi i'm home! Did you guys finish already? well good for you! Hey Vegeta I got… more...food. (Sees trash all over and the fridge completely empty)**

**Vegeta: About damn time i was getting bored here!**

**JTD3: You… you… you cleaned out all the food in my fridge!**

**Vegeta: So what? You said you were going to the store so i ate all i could get my hands on.**

**JTD3: WHY!**


	2. Noble's pride VS Vegeta's Pride!

Vegeta's pride is eternal!

Chapter 2: Noble's pride VS. Vegeta's Pride!

"Talking."

_Thinking_

(Me commenting on stuff)

**JTD3: You guys know exactly how this chapter will go down… Vegeta kicks all of their butts!**

**Vegeta: Damn right I will! No child will defeat me!**

**JTD3: Okay okay calm down man… you okay? (Barely dodges small KI blast by a hair)**

**Vegeta: What do you think! Of course i'm okay!**

**JTD3: Okay but did you have to nearly blow my head off? You know what never mind… just get to reading!**

**Vegeta: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**JTD3: Shit! I Don't own no rights towards Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. Nor do I own Familiar of Zero… Okay now you can read!**

….…..Vegeta vs Mages….…..

The kids surrounded Vegeta and pointed their sticks at him. After what he saw the old man did Vegeta knew the sticks were some sort of weapon's that they used. The first kid who wanted a fist to the gut was a blond curly haired kid. Blondy took out a rose and took the role of leader towards the rest.

"Do not attack this commoner just yet people! Let me Guiche de Grammont finish him here and now with my Valkyries!" Then just as he said it a single stone Valkyrie came out of the ground. Vegeta found this very disappointing that this kid used other to do his fighting.

"Sending a lady to fight your battle! What a coward! let us see which is stronger. Stone or flesh." The stone warrior ran to the Saiyan with a sword made of the same substance as itself. swinging the sword downward the sword looked as if it would cut him down to the neck. But what brought a look of shock to each student was that Vegeta was both fast enough and strong enough to stop the attack with only his fore arm.

"Is this all? I would have thought that after all that this thing would put up a better fight." Vegeta sent his fist straight through the stone woman making her crumble to a pile of dirt. Guiche watched in horror as his Valkyrie diminish. However he was not ready to surrender just yet. The earth user created ten more of his Valkyries to confront the Saiyan. Vegeta looked on with a twisted smirk.

"More of them? Well then by all means… Bring it on child!" Each Valkyrie ran up to Vegeta doing as their master commands. Vegeta stood there like before and didn't even blink as each of the stone Valkyries attempted to slash the Prince. And it looked as if it had been successful. Each blade made it's way through Vegeta. As the other children looked on with cheers of glee only Guiche noticed something wrong. Vegeta's face had not even twitched and their was no blood found. Then the unthinkable happened… Vegeta disappeared from what was suppose to be a blood bath was no an empty space. The kids stopped celebrating at the sight.

"Hey! Up here slow pokes!" Looking up a group gasp was all they could manage. Vegeta used the afterimage technique he saw many others do.

"But how? I saw you get cut! Tell me how you got away!" Guiche shouted to the flying man.

"It's called the afterimage. A technique that requires speed to leave behind an image to distract your opponents. Easy for me to do with my speed." Explained Vegeta how was smirking at the look of shock that still attend their faces. The looks of shock grew as they realized that Vegeta was… flying!

"What the hell? How can a commoner fly? And with such ease!" You would think Guiche is having a meltdown by Vegeta's abilities.

"As I said before I am no commoner brat! And you would do well to…" The Prince was cut off by a fireball that hit him straight in the face. The sender was Kirche. The redhead had a full blown smirk on her face. However that smirk turned into one of horror at the sight of Vegeta. Unscrathed by her attack.

"A fireball? Is that really the best this School could do? Well you are just small children after all. How about I show you kiddies some real power! Like none you have ever seen before!" Vegeta floated down to the ground landing in front of the children.

"Now then. Shall I show you brats just how small and insignificant your power is compared to a real warriors? Good then… Aahhhhhhh" At first there was nothing happening so the students and teacher thought that he was just crazy. But then there was a change in the wind… small rocks begun to rise… then larger rocks rose. Soon enough the wind picked up to the level of a rain storm without the rain. Near by trees begun to bend and crack in half from the pressure. Finally the closer kids such as Guiche and Kirche were blown back looking as if they flew back.

"You see kids! This isn't even a quarter of my real strength! Let this thought settle itself in your heads! That I Vegeta someone you all called a 'commoner'! Has strength so vast that you didn't even force me to use a quarter! just think about it for a bit and see how your pride in your 'Nobility' and 'magic' stand to the pride that is the Saiyan race!" Before he could go on a small explosion interrupted him by marking his back. The explosion didn't even make Vegeta flinch. But what made him stop and think about the blast was the fact that it was sent behind him while he was distracted and that it marked his back. Turning around the Prince saw himself face to face with the culprit. It was the small girl who had tried to kiss him. She had a pissed off look on her face that reminded Vegeta of his wife Bulma. She cast another spell which turned into a bigger version of her explosions. It completely encompassed Vegeta.

"Now you listen here Familiar! I Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere personally don't care about your family. You are to be my Familiar! So get over here right now! Let me seal the contract that binds us! And apologies to the nobles that you have insulted!" She done fucked up! Vegeta's face turned to one of pure rage. Not just because she outright commanded him to do something but that she wanted him Vegeta! to apologies to some snot nose brats! Well the prince had some words for her.

"Fuck you! Fuck your seal! Fuck all you 'Nobles'! And most of all Fuck. Your. Worthless. Pride!" The student just stood there shocked. Never in the history of the world had a commoner ever insult Nobles like that. They only said it in the shadows. But this one… he was different. This one had done the impossible. Vegeta had broken the pride each and every Noble. The only one who managed to get over it was surprisingly Louise. She walked over to Vegeta. Both had a death glare trained at one another.

"Apologies! Now and you punishment won't be as painful!"

"As i said before NO! And as if I would let a little girl punish me! Now get out of my face before I decide to go back to my days of killing!" Louise flinched a lot but did not yield.

"No because you have to apologies to all of us!"

" Are you deaf? I said no! N O do you know what that means? It means I won't do it! Now I've done broke the pride of each of you brats so I'll just go on my way! If I see any of you in the future… you're not leaving alive." Vegeta started to float high above the class that was in stunned silence. An explosion appeared behind Vegeta forcing him to the ground once more. Vegeta created a small crater which he climbed out of. But once out the complete unthinkable happened… Louise actually got her lips to meet Vegeta's. She had sealed the contract… she had sealed Vegeta to her. Some strange symbols began to appear on Vegeta's gloved hand.

"No! Damn you! I will stop this before it spreads! AH!" The Prince started to flow his own power into the seal that was infecting his hand. It would be a slow process but it would also be worth it. Then the usual things that come from these kinds of contracts started to happen. Vegeta began to feel as if he needed to help the small girl, to serve her, to protect her. But he knew what he wanted to do! What he had to do! Vegeta had to get back! To his son! To Bulma! And he had to finish the fight that Kakarot owes him!

"Yes! Yes! You guys see! I did it! He is now my Familiar! And as such his first duty is to serve any Noble for three whole week!" Most of the class bounced back at being able to get some pay back. The rest were still too stunned by his statements. However each and everyone missed him standing there concentrating on his appendage.

_I will not become a child's slave! This seal will break just as babidi's did! I have said these words before and i will say them once more!_

"You may have invaded my mind and body… but there is one thing a Saiyan will always keep… His Pride!" Now was the time! Vegeta's power had slipped in with the seal! Now he needed to expand the power! Like a balloon if you expand it to much then 'POP'.

That's just what was happening! The students all stopped what ever thought they had to try and punish Vegeta. The seal was glowing and cracking in each and every angle. And then it finally busted leaving no trace of it on Vegeta's hand.

"Wanna try that bullshit again?"

**AU: DONE! CUE EXPLOSION! Well that was decent chapter. Hope you like! Vegeta! got anything to say to the readers?**

**Vegeta: Yeah i have something to say… you all have no lives.**

**JTD3: Don't listen to him! I'm sure you all have good lives! Vegeta's just being himself! Anyway look out for the next one!**


	3. My Pride!

Vegeta's Pride is eternal.

Chapter 1: Pride is something a Saiyan will always keep!

"Talking."

_Thinking_

**JTD3: To hell with it! You will see the end of this story if I have to fight every demon in creation to do so! **

**Vegeta: Hell right you will you damn bastard!**

**JTD3: … also Vegeta told me to…**

**Vegeta: Shut up! (Punches JTD3 in the gut)**

**JTD3: OH THE PAIN!**

**Vegeta: Anyway this little pain in the ass don't own Db, Z, or GT not to mention Familiar of Zero.**

"Wanna try that bullshit again?" Louise looked on in shock as the seal on Vegeta's hand had disappeared. Her face fell as she landed on her knees. That is until the sound of laughter came to their ears. This laughter did not come from Vegeta but instead came from Mr. Colbert.

"And just what is so funny? If you didn't realize this seal you stuck me with has failed!" Vegeta's Face showed arrogance that was unrivaled. But the man kept laughing.

"The seal… Can't be broken. Once done the seal will never leave until either the familiar or master dies. That rule is unchangeable. The magical force made by the seal stays in the body even if the outer one is broken." Mr. Colbert stopped laughing and kept his serious face.

"Thats all?" Colbert was shocked at the smirking image of Vegeta. It was his turn to laugh while Colbert was confused.

"You don't get it do you? I completely destroyed that seal from my body! I didn't just break it. I pushed what ever left in my bones out! That seal will never be placed on me again! Now if you and these children won't mind I would like to take my leave… but first all of you! Remember this! Blood doesn't mean shit. You can cry and whine all day about your heritage but it doesn't mean a damn thing if you can't bake it up!" The students looked at him with a mix of fear and shock.

"I too am a Nobel. My father was the king of all our people. I grew up thinking it was my birth right to be the best! But one day a lower class warrior who was at the bottom stood in my way. That same warrior not only beat me… he took my pride away! Then before I could take the honor back he died… after that my honor took a deeper hit knowing that he won't be able to die by my hands. When finally a single chance to regain that which was lost to me showed in the form of death." As the saiyan continued the students and teacher could only breath.

"I Was supposed to die to kill a monster that threatened my family... Then I woke up seeing that some brat has summoned me to be their slave! Now I know that chance to regain what has been lost will never be opened to me. And all because some spoiled brat wanted a slave! Me a prince who was supposed to be at the top of the universe was summoned here to be a slave… almost funny." The prince gave a wide smirk at seeing the irony of the situation.

"Let my story be a lesson to you all! If you fight out for nothing more than yourself than you can only go so far before you to are defeated! If you fight for more than pride and honor than thats when you will be able to go as far as needed." With that said a blue aura surrounded Vegeta. With a mighty push the saiyan rocketed towards the sky and out to the distance. Leaving the students to think about his words.

"Well children… class is dismissed for today." As Colbert started to walk off one of the student noticed something on the ground.

" ! There's another person here!" Colbert froze. Looking towards the student Colbert saw a young child lying unconscious on the grass.

"Class! A take back what I said. Louise. Maybe you didn't summon that man." Louise looked at colbert in shock.

…..…Far Far away….…

"Well that was interesting to say the least. Now how the hell am I going to get back home…" Before the Saiyan prince could think a green vortex surrounded him. Completely sucking him up. (If you laughed at the wording then you sir or miss are immature!)

…..The check out station…..

"What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?" Was all Vegeta could say. One minutes he was rushing through the sky of that messed up rock then the next he was in a Huge place staring straight at a giant red man in a purple suit.

"So… that idea is out…" Said the red man in a sad voice.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about!" Shouted Vegeta with his hand clenched.

"It was supposed to be your hell. Through some mistake you have your body with you so I couldn't send you to hell or you would've enjoyed it. Punching old friends here and there. So I had to send you to another world. The world I sent you to, as you may already know summon familiars to be their slaves. Which is why I switched you out with another one while the summoning took place. I was hoping that it would all go smoothly and they would have put the seal on you before you woke up… but that obviously happen. So I had to bring you back or risk getting more souls to check in." The giant looked up and then frowned his eyebrows.

"Well… Looks like I actually had to bring you back anyway…" Vegeta looked at the Giant in confusment.

"What does that mean?"

"Watch for yourself." As if by command a Giant TV appeared and automatically turned on. The image showed what vegeta knew was Kakarot. Only he had long blond hair with spikes of electricity that showered him. The TV Goku spoke.

"Sorry it took so long Buu. I didn't really have much reason to practice this one. You can call it a Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta stared at the screen in shock. Just from the TV he could feel the power of Goku.

_Did… did Kakarot always have this form? If he did then why not show it during our fight, unless he was… toying with me! Giving me the hope of beating him when all this time he was even stronger! _Vegeta's fist tightened as his anger ble out to life.

**THE END?**

**Well I felt really guilty for leaving that as it was so I made this short chapter to fill it up. (Also Vegeta kept punching me so I had no choice in the matter!)**

**Vegeta: What was that!**

**JTD3: Nothing! Anyway now this story is again out for the public to take! See if any of you out there can do better! (I bet some of you can.) Well by now!**


End file.
